


Yes, your grace.

by corbiefu3



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purple的許願點文。<br/>指定「中古歐洲騎士風的Percilot」，關鍵字：yes, your grace.<br/>因為懶得想，就直接AU去圓桌武士的Lancelot和Percival了，反正Kingsman的稱號本來就是圓桌武士來的(欸)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, your grace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/gifts).



　　沉穩的腳步在石造的城堡地面踏出不小的迴音，將他的注意從滿坑滿谷的羊皮卷裡喚回當下。帕西弗留心聆聽門外的步伐，從對方走路的節奏裡認出是他的侍從，看來眼下的工作勢必要被打斷了。帕西弗輕嘆了口氣，暫時放下手中的文件，等待侍從走入書房。多年離家、隨著主君東征西討後，重新回來接手父親的領地並不是件容易的事，既使有屬下代勞，凡事講求完美的他仍堅持要親自檢查今年的稅收帳目。

　　走廊上的侍從恭敬地敲了兩下書房的木門。

　　「進來吧。」

　　得到主人的允許，侍從這才推開門走了進來，帕西弗立刻注意到對方手裡握著一小卷紙條。

　　「城堡外來了一位信使，他要我將這轉交給您。」侍從上前將紙卷遞給帕西弗，「他說他來自卡美洛。」

　　聽見王城的名字，帕西弗臉色立即沉了一階。

　　「您要接見那位使者嗎，主人？」

　　「晚點再說吧。」帕西弗吁了口氣。而聰明的侍從隨即讀出主人的心意，不需帕西弗吩咐便退出書房，到門外耐心等候。帕西弗坐回書桌，待木門闔上後才拆開紙捲細讀。

　　「王后桂妮薇兒因與蘭斯洛特爵士通姦被判處火刑。亞瑟王下令，全國通緝蘭斯洛特，剝奪他的騎士頭銜、封地……」

　　帕西弗收起紙捲，沉重地閉上雙眼向後靠入椅背。他所擔心的事終究還是發生了。

　　「約翰。」帕西弗朝門外叫喚。

　　「Yes, your……my lord?」約翰不假思索地回應，說到一半時馬上想起主人先前的命令，急忙改口。

　　帕西弗裝作沒有發現侍從的口誤。「那位使者還等在城門外嗎？」

　　「是的，主人。我們遵照您的指示，沒有得到您的許可前不會放陌生人進來。」

　　「傳令下去。讓那名使者進來，我想親自和他談談。」

　　「馬上去辦，主人。」約翰點點頭，立即去執行領主的命令。帕西弗默默聽著對方匆促的步伐在巨石推砌的迴廊再次演奏，聲音漸行漸遠，彷彿遠離渡口的小船隱沒在籠罩湖面的迷霧中。

　　Yes, your grace.這句話自從帕西弗回來的第一天起就禁止在城堡裡出現了。帕西弗將佩劍從桌上拿起掛回腰際，緩緩走出書房，隨著縈繞的足音踏入舊日的回憶裡。

 

　　琴聲與歌聲混雜著滿屋子的咀嚼、吞嚥聲，以及各個方向不時爆發的談笑與吹噓，滿屋的騎士喧鬧地幾乎快把卡美洛城宴會廳的屋頂給掀了。美食佳釀如魔法般取之不盡用之不竭，只要桌面稍有空間，隨侍的僕人便立即補上珍禽野味或是漁獲醃肉。既使帕西弗一向喜歡安靜用餐，今日也不免感染了饗宴的歡快氣氛，他放鬆心情融入眾人的喜悅裡、不時起身接受弟兄們的乾杯祝賀。畢竟這是國王為他親自舉辦的餞別晚宴，身為晚宴的主角若板著張臉就太不給亞瑟王和眾騎士們面子了。

　　明日他就要離開卡美洛，離開多年同甘共苦的弟兄們和宛如第二個家的王城，踏上尋找聖杯的未知旅程。帕西弗生性安靜，他總是不習慣同僚的嘈雜和喧嘩，然而很神奇的，在離別之際一切感覺起來都不一樣了。帕西弗看向正互相吹噓戰果的蘭斯洛特和莫德雷德，忍不住笑了出來。莫德雷德這傻子怎麼老學不會教訓？「騎士之花」的稱號可不單指蘭斯洛特劍術了得。震耳欲聾的哄堂大笑，莫德雷德搖搖頭甘拜下風，乾掉杯中的酒轉而去找其他人比劃。「騎士之花」誇張地向觀眾鞠躬，轉過身，他向著帕西弗露出一個迷人的燦爛笑容。

　　「Percy！」蘭斯洛特熱情地和帕西弗乾杯。「我真不敢相信，你怎麼捨得離開我們？是被哪個女巫給下咒了嗎？」

　　「注意你的措詞，爵士。」帕西弗微笑著和蘭斯洛特乾杯。「是聖杯在呼喚我。」帕西弗突然留意到蘭斯洛特胸前的刺繡圖案，不禁皺了下眉。

　　湖水中盛開的玫瑰。

　　「喜歡嗎？我的盔甲上也有一樣的圖案。」

　　帕西弗嘆了口氣。既使兩人已認識多年，他仍然搞不懂蘭斯洛特有時到底是真的少根筋還是裝糊塗。蘭斯洛特狡黠地笑了一下，在帕西弗身邊坐下，一派輕鬆地提起過去的種種糗事，帕西弗靜靜聽著、偶爾回以禮貌的微笑，他本該珍惜這剩下不多的相處時光，但卻怎麼也無法感染對方的愉快，蘭斯洛特胸前的刺繡在搖曳的燭火下閃動，如同波光粼粼的水面掩藏著底下躁動的陰影。

　　湖上騎士。一種不安的感覺在心底增生，一道視線穿過人群、從宴會廳的另一端直直注視著兩人，他們同時停止交談，轉頭看向視線投來的地方——王后桂妮薇兒正坐在亞瑟王身旁，在兩人回頭時立即別開了視線。

　　蘭斯洛特不以為意地聳聳肩，繼續剛才停下的話題。帕西弗藉著請僕人添酒之際迅速觀察了下四周，僅短短一瞬間，歡快的氛圍已出現細微的變化，帕西弗心情複雜地接過酒杯，連美酒的味道嘗起來都與方才不同。

　　察覺那道異樣視線的，不只他們兩人。

　　宴會一直喧鬧到深夜，直到國王帶著王后退席才宣告結束，騎士們各自鳥獸散，或是繼續留下喝酒，或是回房休息，更有不少人直接醉倒在宴會廳。身為餞別晚宴的主角，帕西弗整個晚上乾杯都沒停過，既使本身酒量就很好，此刻也免不了腳步不穩、只能將就地在蘭斯洛特的攙扶下搖搖晃晃地離開廳堂。

　　「你到底在想什麼？」待周圍終於只剩彼此後，帕西弗立刻凝重地質問。

　　「你指的是？」

　　「那個刺繡。」帕西弗深吸了口氣，酒精與倦意悄悄瓦解他向來清晰的理智，加上蘭斯洛特不按牌理出牌的行徑更讓此刻的他難以維持冷靜。「你明知道一部份人不喜歡『湖上騎士』這個稱號，尤其在梅里亞岡特被你——」

　　「我是為了捍衛桂妮薇兒的名譽。」蘭斯洛特反駁道，「而且那是個意外，我也不想把他的頭劈成兩半。」提起手刃同伴的慘劇，蘭斯洛特無奈地嘆了口氣。

　　「你瞭解我的，Percy。你知道我早已心有所屬。」

　　是，我知道。帕西弗苦澀地想著。而這又是另一個不能說出口的秘密。

　　蘭斯洛特伸手輕拂帕西弗的側臉，拇指指尖沿著帕西弗優美的嘴唇邊緣描繪。然而帕西弗低垂著臉轉過頭去，從對方深情的注視下逃開。

　　「你為什麼要做那個刺繡？」帕西弗冷淡地質問。「湖上騎士」原先是眾出身貴族的騎士們對蘭斯洛特的戲稱，只因「騎士之花」出身平民，只是個在鄉野間徘徊遊蕩的孤兒；當時偉大的國王亞瑟在湖邊巧遇這名一文不值的流浪武士，不計出身、獨排眾議收留了蘭斯洛特，這才有了今日的「騎士之花」。近來卻不知哪位僕從或士兵在這戲稱上發揮、編造了個蘭斯洛特被湖水女妖扶養長大的無稽之談，莫名神化了「湖上騎士」。偏偏這毫無根據的故事如野火般迅速在平民百姓間流竄，更加深了部分騎士的不滿。

　　結合「騎士之花」和「湖上騎士」的刺繡，無疑是對這些騎士的公然挑釁。

「回答我。」帕西弗嚴肅地看著蘭斯洛特。

　　蘭斯洛特頑皮地眨眨眼，露出一個游刃有餘的微笑：「為了知道敵人是誰。」

　　「蘭斯——」帕西弗震驚地看著蘭斯洛特，但蘭斯洛特打斷了他繼續說下去。

　　「亞瑟已經開始懷疑我和桂妮薇兒的清白，梅里亞岡特那一夥人遲早會再次誣陷我。我需要知道敵人是誰、有多少人。」

　　「你根本不需要這麼做。」帕西弗慍怒地說，「你在分裂整個騎士團，蘭斯洛特。」

　　「如果我不反擊，他們會繼續尋找我的弱點和把柄。」蘭斯洛特意有所指地看著帕西弗。視線在空中交會，縫線般收起兩人間的空隙，蘭斯洛特低下頭，鼻尖溫暖的氣息輕輕撫過帕西弗的臉頰，但帕西弗沉重地閉上眼睛，拒絕了他的親吻。

　　應該還存在別的方法，比公然挑釁、撕裂騎士團的團結更好的做法。帕西弗深吸了口氣，推開了蘭斯洛特。

　　「Percy？」蘭斯洛特的臉上閃過不解。

　　「晚安了，爵士。」不顧對方受傷的神情，帕西弗背對蘭斯洛特，逕自走向自己的房間。

　　「帕西弗。」蘭斯洛特突然喊了一聲。帕西弗忍不住停了下來，回頭看向蘭斯洛特。

　　「你要就這樣離開我嗎？」騎士之花一貫的迷人微笑仍掛在臉上，此刻那雙深邃的眼裡卻找不到笑意。帕西弗凝視對方眼底卑微的懇求，腦中的思緒連同聲音瞬間消逝無蹤，他站在原地望著那抹悲涼的微笑，久久無法言語。

　　「回去休息吧，爵士。」他不記得嘴唇何時開闔，只聽見話語顫抖地爬過唇間、從死寂的寧靜裡墜下，敲碎那對眼中的最後一絲期望。

　　「我累了。」他聽見自己這麼說，平淡的語氣意外地無情。

　　開朗的神色頓時從蘭斯洛特的臉上消失，那優雅的笑容仍僵在空中，就在帕西弗以為要親眼目睹它心碎崩解時，蘭斯洛特倏地深吸了口氣，在帕西弗跟前單膝跪下。

　　「Yes, your grace.」騎士之花恭敬地閉上眼，在帕西弗右手背上深深一吻。還沒等帕西弗反應過來，蘭斯洛特便起身離去，隱沒在夜色與建築交織的黑影裡。

 

　　「使者已經在大廳等候接見了，主人。」侍從約翰折了回來，向已經抵達大廳走廊的領主報告。帕西弗微吸了口氣，不疾不徐地踏入接見的大廳。

　　Yes, your grace.多年前蘭斯洛特卑微的最後一句話在自己腦海鬼魅般縈繞不去。他從此再也沒見過蘭斯洛特，然而每當聽見那句話，那受傷的微笑、印在手背上顫抖的嘴唇便清晰地浮上心頭，痛的讓他無法面對。倘若當日自己做了不同的選擇，是否就能改寫今日的遺憾與內疚？

　　是否他們就能擁有不一樣的結局？帕西弗沉重地闔上眼廉，答案自己永遠也不會知道。

　　領主踏著沉穩的步伐，獨自坐上屬於他的寶座。跪在前方的使者低著頭，疏於整理的長髮凌亂地披散、遮蔽了使者的面孔，陳舊的斗篷邊緣滿是破損、狼狽地罩著磨損不堪的盔甲。使者看來風塵僕僕，帕西弗正欲開口表達謝意，露出斗篷一角的鎧甲卻引起了他的注意。鎧甲上的圖案經過磨損，邊緣的形狀已經難以辨認，帕西弗盯著中央模糊的圖形，一時忘了怎麼呼吸。

　　「所有人都退下。」帕西弗平靜而威嚴地下令，侍衛與僕役聽見主人的命令，服從地從大廳離去，留下領主與求見的使者獨處。

　　帕西弗吸了口氣，冷靜地問：「為什麼你會出現在這裡？」

　　「好久不見，Percy。」使者抬起頭，那頑皮的微笑一點也沒變。「或著我該稱呼您，領主大人？」

　　「你親自送來自己的通緝令，是希望我將你送去領賞嗎？」帕西弗忍下搓揉眉心的舉動，無奈地嘆了口氣。

　　「那是通緝令嗎？」蘭斯洛特裝坐驚訝地抬了下眉毛，「我是位稱職的信使，又怎麼會知道呢？」

　　所以這傢伙是半路埋伏了國王的使者，再盜用使者的身分一路來到自己眼前……

　　「到底發生了什麼事，蘭斯洛特？」帕西弗驚訝地發現內心鬆了口氣。

　　「發生了不少事，從哪說起好呢？總之莫德雷德設了個局，騙我赴約、製造我和王后私下幽會的假象，然後亞瑟相信了。」

　　「亞瑟氣瘋了，將桂妮薇兒判處火刑……然後我將她救了出來，安置在安全的地方。」蘭斯洛特停頓了下，轉而看向坐在上方的帕西弗。「接著我就來找你了。」

　　蘭斯洛特，打從認識他的第一天起這名字就成了棘手、麻煩的同義字。帕西弗向後靠上坐椅椅背，深深嘆了口長氣。

　　「你讓我很為難。」收留蘭斯洛特就是背叛主君，但把無辜的蘭斯洛特交出去也非騎士的作為。

　　「我知道。」蘭斯洛特點頭表示理解，「我不是來要求你為我做什麼的，Percy。」他抬起頭爽朗地笑了一下。

　　「我只是想再見你一面。」

　　帕西弗沉默地看著蘭斯洛特溫暖的笑容，這麼多年過去了對方卻一點都沒變，仍單純、卑微地跪在自己跟前，等著接受自己做出的一切決定。帕西弗又嘆了口氣，這次嘴角卻不自覺多了一點弧度。

　　「你可以留下來。」

　　蘭斯洛特驚訝地睜大眼睛，不敢置信地看向帕西弗。

　　「Percy？」

　　「我說了，你可以留下來。」帕西弗從座椅上起身，走向跪著的蘭斯洛特。「這是命令。從現在起你是我的武士，我會給你取新的名——」蘭斯洛特沒等新主人說完，一把抱住了帕西弗，吻住他的雙唇。帕西弗愣了一下，接著他默默閉上眼，雙手環抱騎士的背。

　　這次，他選擇不再放開。

　　「Yes, your grace.」他聽見蘭斯洛特在自己耳邊細語。

　　「給我站住！」大廳外突然傳來侍衛的大喊，蘭斯洛特立即放開帕西弗，抽出自己的佩劍擋在領主身前。大廳的門開了一個縫，一名小男孩頑皮地探了進來。

　　「加拉哈德。」蘭斯洛特鬆了口氣，將利刃收入鞘中。「我不是叫你在外面等嗎？」

　　「爸爸！」小男孩根本不管父親說了什麼，自顧自興奮地撲入蘭斯洛特懷中撒嬌。

　　「這個孩子是？」帕西弗打量著男孩，淘氣的神情根本是身邊騎士的縮小版。

　　「我兒子，加拉哈德。」蘭斯洛特一把撈起頑皮的兒子，「長的很像我，很可愛對吧？」蘭斯洛特轉頭看向領主不苟言笑的臉色，這才意識到自己大禍臨頭。

　　「等一下，聽我說，Percy！我可以解釋，是那個漁夫設計我——」

　　帕西弗忍不住揉了皺起的眉頭，看著蘭斯洛特一邊極力想解釋一邊努力哄兒子聽話的糗樣，這一幕若給以前的弟兄們看見，真不知大夥又會給蘭斯洛特取什麼新頭銜。

　　「夠了，不用再說了。」帕西弗裝作不耐煩地打斷滔滔不絕的蘭斯洛特。蘭斯洛特緊張地盯著帕西弗，像是知錯的狗兒一樣、屏息以待主人的怒氣和處置。

　　「你們都可以留下來。」

　　「謝謝你，Percy！」蘭斯洛特開心全寫在臉上，他感激地連著兒子、一起給帕西弗一個熱情的大擁抱。帕西弗輕拍著蘭斯洛特的背，緩緩吁了口氣。

　　看來，自己未來的日子將永無安寧了。

　　〈完〉

**Author's Note:**

> 因為我沒有看《梅林》，雖然做了點功課但對亞瑟王與圓桌武士也不能說熟。從維基百科上看亞瑟王傳說的年代應該是5~6世紀，但我搜尋"中古世紀時代的生活"找到的相關資料卻是14世紀orz 最後憑著維基的資料加上以前看電影對騎士的印象寫成這篇點文，只能說考據若有不周敬請見諒T___T 
> 
> 蘭斯洛特的出身設定方面，因為維基百科上寫著"在幼年時，他就曾被湖中妖女薇薇安投入到神奇的湖水中撫養成人，因此他被稱之為「湖上騎士（Lancelot of the Lake）」。" 聽起來就是沒有實際的背景所以任人唬爛(欸！) 所以就將他設定為平民了~


End file.
